Constantly Meeting
by Lona of Sidhe
Summary: Remus finds himself in a bit of trouble, he meets this girl who saves him. Now everthing went from bad to worse after Remus left. Now they are alway's meeting each other. RLOC
1. Prologue and Chapter I

Constantly Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowling. is the Queen. Please don't sue me. ~Runs away screaming from scarey man waving lawsuit.~ AN: Hey there just a little note. This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks be nice. If you must send flames then that's ok.  
  
Prologue-  
  
Remus Lupin shuffled through the under growth of the forest, the sky was clear and the stars were out. There was no moon out tonight. Thank heaven for that. Remus thought as he clutched his bleeding stomach. I just had to visit America. Well here I am lost in the mountains freezing and bleeding to death because of some blasted Red Cap. Remus had been walking to a near by Inn when a Red Cap caught him off guard and tried to slice him open. He got away by running as fast as he could through the thick growth under the tall pine trees. So here he was cold, bleeding and completely lost. Remus looked ahead of him and saw something out of place in the dark woods. A yellow light was visible between the tree trunks. Remus felt relief rush him. The world spinning away from him as he slipped into unconsciousness, he couldn't even shout out to the light up ahead to see if it was a person.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows opposite where Remus lay. It was a girl with hair as black as the shadows. She was about sixteen. She carried a bow and arrow, a lantern, and on the belt of her black pants was a dagger.  
  
"What have we got here? Looks like something tried to gut him." The girl said to the trees as she turned Remus over to get a better look at him. "Anubis, go tell grandfather that I'm coming," she said to the tree tops. Out of the branches flew a black hawk. The girl nodded then picked Remus up off the ground almost effortlessly.  
  
"Boy this is going to be fun. Three miles uphill, carrying a guy at least two times my size, yep this will be loads of fun. Doubt you'll carry me if I get tired?" she asked Remus's unconscious form sarcastically. "Nope didn't think so." She answered herself as she walked.  
  
Chapter I  
  
The girl reached a cabin three miles up the mountain. It was small and simple but it was more than enough for two people and a bird. A short old man came through the open oak door, and bustled about to help his granddaughter. His large round glasses kept falling down his round nose making the girl smile.  
  
"What on earth happened to him?" The old man asked as he helped the girl carry Remus the rest of the way.  
  
"I think it was that damn Red Cap. He must have lost his way tying to get away from it." The girl explained as she put Remus down on the couch by the fire.  
  
"Haven't killed that one yet, huh?" Grandfather asked the girl smiling.  
  
"No the damn thing keeps getting away. But I'll get it." The girl told him simply.  
  
"Here give me your dagger, Relic." Grandfather asked the girl. Relic handed him the dagger, and he began cutting away Remus's shirt. As soon as the shirt came away he could see clearly a long deep gash that went across Remus's stomach.  
  
"It's not that bad but he has lost quite a bit of blood," Grandfather said assessing the damage. "Get me that blue jar out of the medicine cabinet," he told Relic. She ran to the bathroom and got out the blue jar along with some gauze. She brought it over to Grandfather and he placed the cream over the gash and put the gauze over top.  
  
"Good. Now change the gauze every hour and make sure the cream doesn't dry. He'll be healed up by lunch time tomorrow." He directed Relic, as he got up from the couch.  
  
"Where are you going?" Relic asked, pushing her long black hair away from her face.  
  
"I'm going back to the school where you should be." He said smirking at her. Relic glared at him.  
  
"I only came to make sure you were alright. When you left, Ms. Markus was all upset about you not listening to her." Relic explained.  
  
"That woman really gets on my nerves. Well I just came back for some things for my classes. I'll go back and tell Headmaster Gimble that you're here and taking care of him." Grandfather said pointing over at Remus. "Now be careful, and don't let him know anything more then he should, understand?" he said eyeing Relic.  
  
"I get it. Basically don't tell the muggle anything," Relic said rolling her honey colored eyes.  
  
"Good," with that said he gave her a kiss on the top of her head and went out the front door. Relic heard the 'pop' of his departure. She looked over at Remus's still form, and pushed his sandy brown hair away from his face. It had sprinkles of gray in it. "Well at least you're my excuse not to go back to school right away." She whispered, and then she got up to get some more wood for the fire.  
  
Remus woke up to the sound of a flute playing. It was a sad mournful tune, but still soft and peaceful. He looked up to a wood ceiling and it took him a while to be able to see clearly. He went to sit up but cursed as a sharp pain went though his stomach. The music had stopped and a girl with long black hair moved over to his side helping him ease back down on the couch.  
  
"That's why you don't move when you have your stomach cut open." she told him as she put a cool damp cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Where am I?" Remus asked in his British accent looking in the girl's honey colored eyes.  
  
"You're in my cabin, up on the mountain," she told him looking away. She pulled the blanket off his stomach and removed the gauze over his wound.  
  
"How'd I get here?" Remus asked. The last thing he remembered was being in the woods.  
  
"I found you, and carried you back here. You lost a lot of blood but I got to you just in time," she told him as she put a cold cream over his partly healed wound. He looked at her wide eyed. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Remus thought about telling her, she could be a muggle for all he knew. Better play it safe. He thought.  
  
"I was attacked on the rode. To get away I ran into the woods," he explained. Doubting what he saw even after he got attacked, typical muggle. Relic thought to herself, she just nodded to Remus.  
  
"Well you should be all healed up by tomorrow afternoon. I'm Relic by the way," Relic said introducing herself.  
  
"Remus Lupin," he told her. She smiled and went back over to the fire place and picked up her flute. Remus turned his head to watch her as she continued to play her flute. Slowly he drifted back to sleep as he watched his dark haired savior play a small wooden flute.  
  
The next morning Remus woke up to hear Relic yelling.  
  
"Anubis! Get back here with that rabbit!!! Arrrrg!!!! When I catch you you're sooooo going to regret it!!!!!!" Relic yelled as she chased a large black hawk around the cabin. Remus sat up smiling as he watched the black hawk fly away from Relic carrying a brown rabbit.  
  
"Okay fine have the whole thing. I'm just letting you know that you'll have no chocolate for a week!" Relic exclaimed stopping and crossing her arms. The hawk was perched on top of a cross beam in the ceiling, and upon hearing that it dropped down the rabbit. Relic smiled and picked up the rabbit. "Thought you'd see it my way," she said then turned around. Upon seeing Remus awake she turned and glared at the bird.  
  
"See what you did. You woke him up." She told the hawk. The hawk flew down and perched on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck with its beak. It was careful not to let its sharp talons sink in to her shoulder. "Alright, I forgive you. Now put this back in the kitchen." She said letting the bird take the rabbit. It flew off her shoulder and through and door on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up like that. Stupid bird always tries to steal my kills. He can catch his own food but he always likes taking stuff from me." Relic said rolling her eyes, but she still smiled. "I found him in the woods when I was little. He fell out of his nest I guess, so I took him in a cared for him. Now the stupid thing won't leave me alone." She explained still smiling. "How ya feeling?" Relic asked coming over to Remus.  
  
"Actually I feel perfect." Remus said as he realized he was sitting up and there wasn't any pain. Relic nodded then pulled the blankets off him.  
  
"Ok well let's see how you healed up." She said taking off the bandage. Where the large gash had been there was only a faint white line. Remus looked at the scar shocked. "There, you're a fast healer, normally the cream takes up to a day to heal wounds." Relic told him as she balled up the gauze.  
  
"What was in that cream that you put on it?" Remus asked. Muggles didn't have anything that could heal gashes as deep as his was, and that fast.  
  
"Oh. umm. Just some herbs. My grandfather made it for me. Works wonders for cuts." She said getting up. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Remus said getting up off the couch and followed her to the small kitchen. There was a wood burning stove in one corner and a small round table on the opposite side of the room. Over on the counter by the stove were eggs and a rabbit that was already skinned and cleaned. Anubis stood on the counter eyeing the rabbit with one large golden eye, as he held on to the other brown rabbit.  
  
"Oh alright. You can have the damned rabbit." Relic said as she moved over to where Anubis stood. The hawk sang a cheerful note and moved away for the other food to eat the brown rabbit.  
  
"Smart bird." Remus mumbled, but Relic heard him.  
  
"Yeah. Scares the crap out of me sometimes. He's much too smart for his own good. Sometimes I think he fell out of his nest on purpose," Relic laughed. She started cutting the rabbit into pieces and she had a large black skillet heating up on the stove.  
  
"Do you live here by yourself?" Remus asked as he watched her cook.  
  
"No. I live here with my Grandfather when we're not at school." Relic told him while she cracked eggs into the skillet.  
  
"Oh. What school do you go to?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's an all girl's school. Most people have never heard about it." She told him. Remus went to go sit down in one of the two chairs at the table.  
  
"What's the name?" he asked as he sat.  
  
"Belton's Academy." She said then she heard a loud 'crash'. Relic turned to see Remus on his floor. He was starring wide eyed at her. She went over to help him stand up.  
  
"You're a witch?!" Remus exclaimed. Relic looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Crap! Now I have to use a memory charm on you." Relic said getting out her wand. Remus quickly got his out of his pants pocket and pointed it at her.  
  
"You're a wizard!" Relic exclaimed. "Oh thank the gods. I hate using memory charms." She said relived. Remus put his wand down "This makes thing's soooo much easier." Relic told him, and she swished her wand at the food. It began cooking and chopping and preparing it's self.  
  
"I was wondering how a muggle could heal a wound so quickly." Remus said to her as she sat down.  
  
"It was just a healing potion. So now I can ask, did you see what way the Red Cap went?" Relic asked  
  
"No, I was too concerned with running." Remus told her. She frowned, but shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, I'll get him eventually. He's the only one left around here. And he's been leaving a mess on the road with muggles. Government pays twenty gallons per Red cap handed over. I got 400 gallons from them and that one's the only one left around the whole mountain." She told him.  
  
"Lucky me." Remus grumbled. Relic giggled, and she got up to get the food on some plates.  
  
So the day wore on and Relic gave Remus a shirt to ware and she took him to the nearest wizarding town so he could get a portkey back to England.  
  
"Bye Lupin. Promise you'll be careful the next time you go walking. I may not be around to carry you home." Relic said smiling as she petted Anubis, who rested on her gloved arm.  
  
"Bye Relic. Thank you, I owe you one." Remus said as he took hold of the old bike tire.  
  
"You bet your cute butt you do." Relic said just before Remus disappered. "Come on Anubis. Back to school." Just then a man came running down the street yelling to everyone.  
  
"Death Eater Attack! They Hit The School! We Need To Put Out The Fires!!!!!!" He yelled, and every evalible witch or wizard went running in the derecktion of the school. Relic sent Anubis to fly ahead as she ran to the school with everyone else.  
  
AN: Well that's all I have for now but there's more to come. Believe me it'll make sense in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter II Three months later

Author's Warning: This chapter, as well as following chapters, will contain OotP spoilers. It will not follow along with OotP, but this is influenced by the fifth book. Don't say I didn't warn you. Thanks to all that reviewed, keep the comments coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters, but Relic and Anubis are an invention of my own. J.K.R. is the Queen of the HP realm. ~searches crowd for scary guy with lawsuit~ pheww! He's not here. Anyway, on with the story!!!!!  
  
Constantly Meeting  
  
Chapter II  
  
~~~Three months later~~~  
  
Remus walked with Harry down Diagon Alley, as Harry got his school supplies. Dumbledore had called him a month ago to ask him to help Hogwarts with their new security measures. Remus accepted the job offer and went back to Hogwarts, although a lot of people weren't too happy with that arrangement. Today Remus was assigned to watch over Harry, as his guard for the day. Since Sirius's death last year Harry kept mostly to himself. He did talk to people like he normally would, but if you brought up Sirius he would clam up instantly. At Hogwarts there were five Aurors on school grounds at all times. Three of which were members of the Order.  
  
"Hey Remus, look at this." Harry said as he looked in the window of *Q.Q.S. Remus looked into the store window to see a new broom model on display. "It's called the Fireball, Firebolt puts it out." Harry explained reading the sign by the broom. It had a sleek ebony handle, and the twigs at the end were made of red mahogany. Remus thought to himself.  
  
"Wow!" was all Remus could say about the broom. Tairing his eyes away form the beautiful broom Remus turned to Harry. "Come on we have to meet the Weasley's in ten minutes." Harry nodded and pushed his way with Remus out of the crowd surrounding the store window.  
  
As Remus rounded a corner he saw a large black hawk headed straight for his head. He had just enough time to duck out of the way. Remus turned in time to see the bird land on a person's upper arm. The person was cloaked in all black with a hood hiding their face. They, person and the bird, turned and walked into Q.Q.S.  
  
"Weird bird." Harry said as he turned and walked on. Remus walked with him, all the while thinking that bird was dreadfully familiar. After insuring Harry was safe in Mrs. Weasley's care, Remus went to walk around before returning to Hogwarts.  
  
Remus ran into the cloaked person and their hawk three more times that day. He thought they seemed familiar, and he didn't know why. When he tried to approach the cloaked figure with the bird they would disappear from sight. He kept having this nagging feeling that he should know them. Remus just shrugged the nagging feeling off, and tried not to think about it anymore. So he stood clear of everyone and apperated to Hogsmead.  
  
"Well isn't this an interesting development." The cloaked figure murmured to the hawk, as they watched Remus apperate. The hawk clicked his beak, and the cloaked figure smirked under its black hood.  
  
TBC.  
  
*Q.Q.S. = Quality Quidditch Supplies  
  
A/N: Ok don't hate me for leaving it there. I know it's pretty short, but I'm having a slight case of writer's block. I was having some troubles with this chapter. For those of you who hate cliffy's, I sympathies, I hate them too. Don't blame me, blame the evil pink ~shudders~ plot bunny. He wanted it to stop here. AHHHHH!!!!! ~runs from disgruntled reader's that are caring torches and pitch forks lead by beta reader~ I'll write more and post it as soon as possible!!! ~yells as she flee's~  
  
*Lona* 


End file.
